The present invention relates to a novel asymmetric phosphinoselenoic chloride to be used for a variety of synthetic raw materials, agricultural chemicals, pharmaceutical products and the like and a method for producing such an asymmetric phosphinoselenoic chloride.
In a phosphinoselenoic chloride, used as a sensitizer, described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-258758, a selenium atom, a chlorine atom, an ethyl group, and a phenyl group are bonded to a phosphorus atom.
Meanwhile, it has been desired to develop a method for synthesizing a novel conjugated electron compound having a selenium atom from a phosphinoselenoic chloride. A novel conjugated electron compound having a selenium atom is expected to have a new physiological activity unlike a conventional conjugated electron compound having a selenium atom and is also expected to be useful as a basal compound.